The Edison Group Meets the Power of Five
by The-Glitter-Girl
Summary: What happens when Nyx meets the rest of Gateepers along with the fact that she and her twin were modified by a certain group of scientists.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story. That I hope you all enjoy so read and review. Criticism expected. No reviews, no story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Darkest Powers. That would be Kelly Armstrong. I also do not own the Gatekeepers, which would be Anthony Horrowitz.**

**Now please excuse me while I go cry. *Cries***

**I do however own Nyx, Todd, Sammy and any of the other characters you have not read about until now. * Hahaha at least I own something, stops crying.***

**Also I get to be the first Gatekeepers crossover written. Wahoo!**

**On with the story!**

My name is Nyx; I used to live in a house with my twin, Sammy, and other 4 brothers, Todd, Conner, Max, and Nick. Sammy, Todd and I are the closest, maybe because everyone has left for college or for some other reason. Thus, making us the only siblings left.

Today is the day of Sammy's and my birthday. We are turning 12. Everyone is back home again because birthdays here are a huge deal. Sammy and I were getting ready to go to our last day of school, when our mom called us into the living room.

"Sit," she all but ordered.

We sat.

"Alright," she took a deep breath." Kids it's time for you to know that you to are adopted."

I saw Sammy blink a couple of times trying to process what she just said.

I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope, apparently I was awake.

She saw our reactions and sighed. "We took you two in when you were just turning two. We heard from the adoption center that your mother and father had died about six months after you turned two." She looked at us. "I heard that they were in a huge car accident."

She paused. "So, that's all I really know from your years before coming here"

I looked at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. This could not be true, no it wasn't. I t was impossible.

But was it really, me and Sammy never truly matched the family in looks or hobbies of any kind. Was it possible: yes it was.

It felt like my heart was torn apart by that simple revelation.

Mom, or the woman who I used to know as mom, had tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes. She looked as if this had haunted her for a while. Well at least she knew where as we had thought we were part of the family.

This, I believe falls under the worst birthday ever category.

Then my mom- or Sarah told us we didn't have to go to school today if we didn't feel up to it.

Oh, so all those days in the middle of the year when I wanted to stay at home and she had all but thrown my butt out of this house, but no… It just had to be on the last day of school.

I knew I was going. I also had a feeling Sammy wouldn't be missing today, so today we got to haul our own butts to the last day of sixth- grade year.

Line Break

When we got to school Sammy was very distracted looking. I knew how he felt. When we got on the bus he and I wordlessly sat in our usual seat.

He stared out the window probably still trying to comprehend what had happened this morning. I know that was the only thing on my mind.

I thought about the dream I had last night. I was on this island with Sammy and three other boys. Why I was the only girl I still have no idea. Yes I did say still.

I have this island in my dreams about 2-3 times a week but usually I can only talk to Sammy, but on our birthday we could all talk to each other.

I finally knew every ones name at least. There was Matt, Jamie, and Pedro. **(A/N I know I cut out Scar and Scott but I like my characters so deal with it. * screams* Scott, Scar put down the sharp objects. *runs*.)**

Apparently it was their birthday too. I know creeptacular; I really need to cut back on the caffeine.

The only weird thing is I know Sammy has the same dreams as I do some of the time and the only time we dream of the same thing is on this island. And let me be the first to say incredibly creeptacular.

While we talked last night I figured out some things.

Matt and Pedro are in Peru.

Pedro calls Matt- Matteo.

We can only talk on our birthday.

We are "Gatekeepers" (?)

We are supposed to be in some big war. (Again?)

Jamie, Matt and Pedro are really cute.

Sammy doesn't understand any of this either.

Jaime kept calling me Scar. (Once more?)

Matt kept asking us about our "Powers". (?)

And that we have some catching up to do.

Matt and Pedro are meeting me and Sammy some time this week at school.

**So there is the first chapter. Sorry for those of you who wanted more D.P. (Darkest Power.) Don't worry there will be more in later chapters. Please review. I really need feedback.**

**Thanks for reading**

**M.R.H.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! And I still have no reviews! ****! **

**Well anyway as you probably guessed I still haven't gotten ownership of any thing! But don't worry no crying this time! ****!**

_**This is supposed to be at school, where I left off last time.**_

"Happy Birthday, Nyxie!" My best friend Ashley screamed as I walked of the bus.

Ashley was one of those super perfect blonds; you know the ones who are like supermodels even at seven- thirty in the morning!

As I walked over she handed me a present wrapped in my favorite green colored wrapping paper. Ashley then walked over to Sammy and gave him a big hug.

Let me explain that; see, Ashley and Sammy used to date. Now they were just friends. Or better yet, they were only really friends because they didn't want me to be upset.

You know, the last time they had a fight I locked them in a closet for six hours. Yeah that's just how I roll.

As you can see, they still are still scared of me. I love my power. So after there quick we said goodbye to Sammy as Ashley pulled me toward our lockers.

"Now open it!" She screamed. As it happens Ashley only screamed, and talked with an exclamation point at the end of each sentence.

I sighed as I pulled the bow off the gift, her excitement was very exhausting. As I took off the paper I found a box.

I rolled my eyes at her gift. This might take a while. I opened the box to find another box and then one more. The final box was about the size of a 24 pack of soda.

I opened the last box to find two rolls of duck- tape, a like 50 pack of permanent markers, a 100 dollar Visa gift card, a 50 dollar ITunes gift card and a homemade birthday card.

This didn't surprise me in the least, she always got me the exact same present and every year and every year it made me crack up.

It didn't bother me she spent so much on the gift cards; don't glare at me she spends the ITunes gift card by herself and the Visa gift card are from her parents.

So if you have a problem with that take it up with some one else, I couldn't care less what you think of me better yet; go to hell.

Sorry. That was probably rude, but I just found out that the people I thought were my parents weren't. Cut me some slack, it is my birthday.

So we squealed and hugged and all that crap. Then the bell rang. Oh crap, we were going to be late on the last day of school.

So we followed the mass of people walking towards their first period classes.

Before we had gotten to class I had safely hidden my new pens in my backpack. Sometimes the pens just don't reappear.

Anyway Ashley and I began yearbook and shirt signing. Following our tradition from second grade where we met, she had a bright pink pen and I held a deep black.

After the first wave of; "Will you sign my yearbook," "Will you sign my shirt," "Can I borrow your marker," we sat in our assigned seats and looked innocent.

The teacher gave us a long look. She was probably worried about our behavior. Let's just say me and Ash have had our fair share of pranks, okay so maybe we did more than was fair, but hey we're being good now.

Suddenly the fir alarm went off. The teacher looked at us in shock, we stared back looking concerned for her like the sweet angels we are. She leapt out of her chair and ran out of the room yelling something about witch children.

We waited until she was out of hearing range and started to crack up.

This was defiantly some of our finest work. The rest class has watched us with knowing smirks. We always played an amazing prank at the end of the year.

We stood up and walked to the front of the classroom where we began to bow.

I finally stopped cracking up enough to ask if there were any questions.

Nick Myers asked, "How long did this take to plan," We smiled those demonic smiles.

"Well it took about twenty minutes of planning and thirty minutes of extremities rating" Ash answered with our famous demonic smile.

Miranda Kings wanted to know,"Who pulled the fire alarm?" Ash and I laughed.

"That is classified" I replied.

We then sat in our seats like the good little angels we are until our teacher finished her emotional breakdown.

**What did you think? In the next chapter I'm planning** **to have some more** **Sammy and hopefully introduce the Edison Group. **

**Y'all are really lucky I felt inspired otherwise this chapter wouldn't have happened.**

**Anyway I've decided I will still update. Even if none of you care I still don't want to live without Sammy, Nyx and Ashley.**

**Seriously they would probably murder me if I thought about not writing about them.**

**But remember if I get reviews you get faster updates.**

**Love,**

**M **


End file.
